Currently Being Released
Here on this page will be stored information about newly released dragons who we have yet to discover what they are. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. **The March-April scheduled release, "Mod Mayhem", will be controlled by Votehim instead so he will be the exception to those rules for this release.** Bluesonic1 09:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Currently being released' ---- Notice: blue sonic has requested that all information stay here until her return on the 22nd Votehim 00:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Notice two: Page locked. If you look to the talk page you will see we are far from the spriters good side due to the adult sprites being added. i have locked this page until the adult sprites are released. if you have something that you feel needs to be added or there is a typo in the page please feel free to contact me on the DC forums or on my talk page Votehim 00:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Page unlocked Sprites have grown and the page is now unlocked. Guardians of Nature (Summon) A new egg has been released; it can be only obtained by the new "Summon" action for the Legendary Trio. It can only be used when at least one of all three dragons are present on your scroll. Players must be unlocked (three or fewer hatchlings AND three or fewer eggs) for the action to appear. "Summon" is not always successful. Users may only have two of these eggs on their scrolls. Rumors: Summoning has about an 11% chance of success Mod Mayhem Badges. On the second of may "badges" where added to scroll pages, at the moment the one known are as follow: New Sprites Eggs: Black Black: Alt New Female Credits: Kitoxa Note: Male alternate black Hatchlings are now the 'sitting' phase while the females are the 'curled' phase. NOTE ABOVE IS INCORRECT. The screenshots below were taken 2 May 2010, from active hatchlings listed on Daily Dragon Fix. The regular blacks have different poses for the gendered hatchlings, but the alts have no sexual dimorphism until adult. Daydream New male Credits: Lythiaren Electric Geode New female Credits: CaityG Gray/Fog New female Credits: Dovealove, Marrionetta, Shikaru, Wynni Water Neotropical New male Credits: Dolphinsong, JaziandCo, Kayara, UltimateTH Also, the new female has been reshaded. Pink Sprites changed between males and females, but this was a short glitch and has been fixed. On the 1st of April, the gendered hatchlings had their poses corrected as well as mirrored. credits:dovealove Purple Purple eggs can now be influenced male, so male purples seem probable. Additionally, the description of purple dragons has been changed to suggest male purples exist (see below). The female sprite also changed. There are now two visible wings. Seasonals Stripe Sunrise: ' ' New male Credits: ladylazar, dovealove Sunset: New female Credits: ladylazar Valentine's Day 09: Credits: Marrionetta Ochredrake Credits: Dovealove, Pokemonfan13 Water Walker Credits: Bluetidus_13, Vicats New Descriptions Some descriptions have been changed, including (but possibly not limited to): Silver female Silver dragons are arguably one of the most beautiful types of dragons. They live in high altitude habitats such as mountains. Silver females, like most female dragons, eat meat only when a male dragon brings it to them. They possess an almost magical aura that lights up any place they are in, and are looked upon with awe by humans and animals alike. Silver male Silver dragons are arguably one of the most beautiful types of dragons. They live in high altitude habitats such as mountains. Male silver dragons hunt and eat meat. While not as beautiful or radiant as females, silver males possess better physical attributes, such as strength. Purple It was previously believed that purple dragons were exclusively female, but this is not the case. Recent environmental shifts have revealed the existence of both genders of this breed. Female behavior is well known; they are primarily herbivores but will eat meat during mating season. On the other hand, very little is known about the behavior and habits of male purple dragons. Other changes Pumpkin dragon: Pumpkins are now breedable with Pygmies and other Pumpkins; However all breedings of Pumpkins to other Pumpkin have resulted in refusal. Only Pygmy eggs have been produced. New texts Missing an egg on the AP: "Unfortunately, you are not quick enough, and someone else snatches the egg before you can get to it." Killing a hatchling (changed, but not known) Category:Browse Category:Events